


Distance

by DongBangGot7



Series: Music Ficlets [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongBangGot7/pseuds/DongBangGot7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JinYoung reminiscence the day he met JaeBum<br/>Song: BoA - Distance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Another re-post for the Holidays ^^  
> Happy Holidays =]

JinYoung waits by the window sill, flipping through pages of his book occasionally glancing outside of the picture perfect winter scenery. He sits curled up on the love-seat beside the warm fire and twinkling lights off the Christmas Tree. Bookmarking the page in the book he was reading, JinYoung puts it down on the coffee table and picks up his mug of spiced wine. Taking a sip he continues stare at the snowflakes floating down from the winter sky.

The winter season (particularly December) always reminds him of JaeBum (probably because it’s the month when they first met). Taking another sip of the hot drink he stares outside through the frosted window.

 

_JinYoung glances up from his book at the sound of the door chime. He sees a male enter the establishment, shaking the snow off his head before walking towards the counter to order his drink. Glancing away, JinYoung begins to reading his book._  
  
_“Venti Gingerbread Latte for JaeBum.” The shout from the barista causes JinYoung to glance up once again. He looks towards the counter to see the handsome man grab the holiday drink. The male turns and catches JinYoung’s eyes. Blushing, JinYoung looks away and returns to his book._  
  
_A couple seconds in, he feels a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, JinYoung sees that it’s the handsome male._  
  
_“Hi, may I sit here?”_  
  
_JinYoung scans the shop, it wasn’t full, but there weren’t any empty tables. Looking back at the male, “Yeah, go ahead.”_  
  
_JinYoung watches as the man sit in the seat in front of him, “I’m JaeBum. Nice to meet you-“_  
  
_JinYoung stay silent for a while before he realizes JaeBum is waiting for a response, “Oh! JinYoung, my name is JinYoung. Nice to meet you JaeBum-sshi.”_  
  
_JaeBum smiles a toothy grin that causes his eyes to curl into half-moons, JinYoung thinks it looks cute. “Nice to meet you too, JinYoung-sshi.”_  
  
_JinYoung smiles back at JaeBum before turning back to his drink and book. The two stay that way for a while, JaeBum busy on his phone, while JinYoung reads his book._  
  
_“That book, it’s a popular fiction trilogy isn’t it?”_  
  
_JinYoung looks back up to JaeBum who’s staring at the book he is holding up. “Uh, yeah. It’s a nice read. ”_  
  
_“I haven’t read it personally, but I believe it’s about a dystopian society?”_  
  
_“Yeah, it's about a group of children stuck going through trials to test their brain activity. This one is the first where it's a group of boys stuck in a maze. And the main character, Thomas and another character called MinHo have to run through this maze to find a way to get out.”_  
  
_“Very interesting. Personally I don’t read books about that but I might give it a try.”_  
  
_“Oh,” JinYoung puts his book down, “what books do you normally read then, JaeBum-sshi”_  
  
_The rest of the evening pass with JinYoung and JaeBum conversing over their favourite books and authors to music to other likes. By closing time, the two males exchanged numbers and agree to meet up together once again by the end of the week._

 

JinYoung sees the headlights of the car before the vehicle pulls into the driveway. Putting down his half-empty cup to pick up another full cup of the hot drink, he walks towards the door to meet JaeBum at the door. Leaning against the wall he holds the drink in his hands and waits as for the door to open.

The door opens and JaeBum walks in like the first time JinYoung saw him at that café, taking big strides and shaking off the fallen snowflakes from his head. JaeBum stands up straight to see JinYoung staring at him with a soft smile on his face. Smiling back, JaeBum toes off his boots and walks towards JinYoung stopping in front of his beautiful boyfriend.

JinYoung hands JaeBum the warm drink with a sweet kiss on JaeBum’s cheek, “You’re cold, drink it.”

JaeBum sniffs the drink before taking a sip of the liquid, feeling the warm liquid flow down through his body, warming him up. JinYoung takes the cup out of JaeBum’s hands and puts it on the side table beside the door as the other removes his jacket.

After the jacket is hung on the railing, JaeBum wraps an arm around JinYoung’s waist dropping a sound kiss on the other’s cheek and trails pecks towards the other’s lips. Capturing JinYoung’s lips with his own in a long and passionate kiss, JaeBum wraps his other arm around the other and JinYoung reciprocates, wrapping his own around JaeBum.

The two break apart with tiny pecks. Their foreheads still touching, JinYoung and JaeBum stare at each other giving one another Eskimo kisses.

“I love you.”

JinYoung sighs in happiness, “I love you too.”

Leaning in, JinYoung gives JaeBum one last kiss on his lips before breaking away from the hold. JinYoung interlaces their fingers instead. Grabbing the hot liquid, JinYoung drags JaeBum towards the love seat.

Putting down the drink beside JinYoung’s own, the two settle into the sofa with JinYoung curled around JaeBum, his arms wrapped around the other. JaeBum settles back into JinYoung’s chest after he leaves a kiss his lover’s jaw and neck.

JinYoung squeezes his arms around JaeBum a little tighter, dropping his own kiss on JaeBum’s head, he turns back to the screen where JaeBum is picking some random holiday movie.


End file.
